DarkRain
*This article was written by The JobenX Virus. Please do not edit this article without the writer's permission. *This article is part of the Joben Continuety. An elite fighting unit, DarkRain are the remnants of U.B.C.S. and U.S.S. units that were loyal to Umbrella Corporation scientist Roderick Lazarus. After the dissolution of Umbrella, those who avoided prosecution or capture joined up with Lazarus, offering them a place where their previous skills would be useful, whilst avoiding the angry arm of the government, or worse, the anti-Umbrella activists like the B.C.K. or even vengeful splinter groups of the B.S.A.A. Origins The first recorded use of the name DarkRain was when Lazarus ordered U.B.C.S. soldiers under his command to clean up and remove any important infomation still inside his factory facility. The unit was brought to the facility by helicopter. When the unit went into the facility, they picked the facility mostly clean, apart from one computer terminal that had been left on accidentaly. When the unit had finished their mission, they found their helicopter missing, its place taken by a man, Gareth Knight. In ordere to claw some dignity out of the failure, before the next helicopter arrived, Jacob Sans, commander of the unit, decided to experiment on Knight. It was this act that bought him to the attention of Lazarus, as whilst conducting research on Knight, it was discovered that Knight had an immunity to the T-Virus. Sans took samples of Knight's blood and left him to die when the extraction helicopter arrived to pick the unit up. Hierarchy The are 4 main groups of DarkRain agents, Basic Infantry, Specialists, Scientists and Special Operations (Spec-Ops). *Basic Infantry covers all of the general soldiers in the organisation, from Privates to Captains. *Specialists are soldiers trained for use with a particular weapon. Commanders are also considered specialists. *Scientists are non-combatants, as their time is more focused on carrying out Lazarus' experiments. *Spec-Ops carry out orders that Lazarus wants to keep away from the main organisation. Spec-Ops agents can be called on for a multitude of operations. Jacob Sans is heavily involved with Spec-Ops, as is Razor. A basic DarkRain unit is compromised of a multitude of Basic Infantry, including at least one Sergeant and Captain. There can also be a few Specialists intermingled with Basic Infantry. There is a possibility that at least one Spec-Ops soldier may be included into one of these units, unknown to any other sqaudmates, including Captains. Weaponry Under the command of Roderick Lazarus, the DarkRain force has strict firearms guidlines, with basic weaponry going out to ordinary soldiers, and more effective ordanance going out to higher ranked soldiers. DarkRain specialists also have specific weapons. The only exemptions from these guidelines are commanders, who may use whatever weapons they wish. DarkRain Armoury Image:Berreta_87_Target_(DarkRain).jpg|Berreta 87 Target, Standard DarkRain Sidearm Image:FN_CAL_(DarkRain).jpg|FN CAL, Standard DarkRain Firearm Image:Glock_17L_(DarkRain).jpg|Glock 17L, Standard sidearm for DarkRain Captains Image:Leader_Dynamics_Series_T2_MK5_(DarkRain).jpg|Leader Dynamics Series T2 MK5, Standard firearm for DarkRain Captains Image:Walther_P22_(DarkRain).jpg|Walther P22, Standard sidearm for DarkRain Scientists Gameplay DarkRain Agents enhanced by the T-Synth virus appear as common enemies in Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus. There are different classes of DarkRain Agents, some of which are more common, and some of which are more durable and dangerous. All DarkRain Agents have the ability to fire their equipped weapon and melee the player character with a left-handed spike-like appendage that comes out of the forearm. While all DarkRain variants are Armored, they all have exposed limbs and necks, all of which are considered Unarmored targets. All DarkRain variants will also instantly die if shot directly in the eye, while DarkRain Agents wearing helmets will receive double the normal damage to the head otherwise. It should be noted that each of the more durable DarkRain Agents possesses a Heavily Armored layer at the front, back, and sides of his torso, each of which possess 80 HP. When shot off, the exposed torso becomes Lightly Armored. Category:Organizations Category:Joben Continuety